End of the war, beginning of a new life!
by CrimsonWings28
Summary: End of the war, secretes are about to come to light. Some are not who they seems to be, others are jealous.Some broken hearts. Pairing… it's Yullen!Read and Review!
1. End of Millennium, rise of new era

**A/n: I needed to get that out of my system! But more importantly I want to tell you that I will not continue writing this story if you don't like it. So review and tell me if I should keep on. And I haven't written any more chapter than this one. So it's up to you. Euh for those who are waiting for the last chapter of "**Us who love!**" well it will be posted tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own DGM!**

**Summary: End of the war, secretes are about to come to light. Some are not who they seems to be, others are jealous. Pairing… you'll know later.

* * *

**

**End of the war, beginning of a new life!**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1 – End of Millennium, rise of new era.**

_*'A __**religious war**__ is a war caused by religious differences. Frequently cited historical examples: The Muslim Conquests, the French Wars of Religion, the Crusades, and the __Reconquista__. Many wars that are not religious wars often still include elements of religion Differences in religion can further inflame a war being fought for other reasons.'_

Throughout the Millenniums, wars have brought chaos. People have fought what they believe to be _Holy Wars._ They kept on fighting in the names of their _Gods_. Having the conviction that they are getting closer to _Heaven_.

Fighting. Killing. Destroying. They kept on going.

Never giving up on their beliefs. Persuaded that their holy wars were founded. Never have it occurred that nothing can be _Holy_ when it come to war. Being foolish as to call it _religious wars_, so that it gets the general acceptance of the people. There is nothing _holy _in taking live of human being. They have been blinded by their thirst for power, their greed and the constant growth of darkness in their heart. When will they realize that it was the reason for their petty war?



The war that the exorcists were involved in was in its own way a _Holy war_…

It had been a while since the war ended. Many things have changed for the Order, as well as the remaining former Noah. Many have fallen on both sides. For the Order: some exorcists, many finders and a few from the scientific department. But each of them has given their all, helping in every way they could until their last breath.

On the other side, their opponent had suffered even more compared to the Black Order. When the Earl had met his demise at the hand of the youngest General, namely one Allen Walker, every trapped soul in the remaining Akuma had automatically been released. It appeared that without their manufacturer they could not stay "alive" anymore.



Strange fact is that the Akuma was not the only one affected by the Earl's death. It seems that someone else has been freed. Indeed Yuu Kanda had been surprise to find the curse mark on his chest vanished, thus allowing the latter to completely synchronize with his innocence and reaching critical. Let just say the said exorcist was not happy to be on the battlefield (yeah it nearly unbelievable). For the past month, Kanda had found that some things are just more important that battles.

And eventually some had to pay for this. Circumstances have made that the lucky or rather unlucky enemies to face the wrath of Kanda had no chance to escape Mugen. His victims are numerous Akuma and two Noah. Later research and a visit to Hevlaska, Kanda Yuu innocence has been proved to be the precious Heart. With the curse gone, Kanda have been able to recover the memories that have been locked away.

It has become clear of how he had got curse. _'Beware of what you which for._' Our Samurai would have been more prudent have he been more than five. "I want to be the most powerful samurai ever, just like Father!" Had he known the price to pay to become one he would have thought a bit more about the whole deal. After all a perfect fighter has no use for a heart, emotion can only be a burden.

The more he warm up to other people, the more his cold heart would feel compel to have emotions. The result of which was the constant energy drain while healing or invocating higher levels of his Mugen.

Well it is difficult not to let one's heart warm up to crazy scientist, pinked haired cook, baka usagi, father-complex general or other crazy people of the Black Order even the Finders. But above all can someone seriously resist a cute innocent sweet angel Moyashi known as Allen Walker? Even his black side is lovable as it's deadly.

It seems that being in contact, well more like in the presence of the bean sprout have open the heart (even a little) of the grumpy Japanese to his surroundings. Ah! The many wonders of Moyashi-chan's bright smile and shining eyes.

With the curse gone, Kanda had got back the entire live span that had been spent with his healing abilities and invocation. That in itself was a victory. But back on the battlefield, the aforementioned was in a murderous mood and more than usual. It was carnage of some sort after his passage. Something big must have triggered his bad mood. Being the perfect exorcist that he is, he, as usual gracefully end the life of those who came in contact with Mugen. And having reaching critical has made the job more easy than usual. The Akuma did not know what hit them.

Yes it was proved that Kanda could be very, very scary, even more than usual. "Drop dead!" Really he should fill his life with lots of sweetness. Or maybe not. He would not be a good exorcist if he did. (And I am just rambling_,_ it's complete nonsense. Does that even mean anything?)



Death has not spared a certain kitty Noah nor one with a father complex. She has had a good say in the final battle. The twins had a dance with her. Road had meet her demise at the hand of our dear Kanda. "Tch. Bitch should keep her hand to herself." Oh really! Why? That's what we would like to know! Yuu being moody more than usual.

The Black Order had a big surprise when Cross willingly decided to return to Headquarters. Well, guess it's more because of the party afterwards, with lots of alcohols. Ha! Same old Cross. Another reason why the General was going back can be explain, as he had to shed some light on his disciple's past. Said disciple had the right to know his origins!



Yes, many things have change and others were still changing. Good and bad things were in store for the exorcists, but it did not include any more war. Future has many surprises for them. Secrets were about to be revealed. Some unbelievable, some heart breaking and other a real nightmare.

But that's for another chapter…

* * *

**A/n: there's a lot and I mean a lot of details, but it will not be the same in the coming chaps if there is any…**

*** '…' These are true facts found in an encyclopedia.**

_**Ah L'amour quand tu nous tiens**_**… ****I just wanted to put that here.**

**Reviews please!**


	2. End of Exorcist,rise of the sonPart1

**A/n: The main pairing will come later ****maybe**** next chapter but you still won't know who they are …and there is also other pairings. Well you can always guess. And I would like to say that I am really sorry for the numerous mistakes that are present as my PC is not being cooperative even if it have been repaired some months ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM! Because if I did Moyashi will have cat ears and a tail, wearing a maid dress and Kanda would be his seme!**

**Summary: End of the war, secretes are about to come to light. Some are not who they seems to be, others are jealous. Some broken hearts. Pairing… you'll know later.**

"**Talking" 'Thoughts'**

**A/n**_: __**I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVE MADE A LITTLE CHANGE IN THIS CHAPTER, IT WHERE KANDA IS THINKING. I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE AND NOW I AM JUST CORRECTING IT. AND IT'S AN IMPORTANT INFORMATION, AND IF YOUR GONNA CONTINUE READING MY STORY YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT IT.**_

* * *

**End of the war, beginning of a new life!**

**Chapter 2 – End of Exorcist, rise of the son.**

**Part 1- Among friends.**

Now that the war was over, for many, life became boring. No more adrenaline induced situation. No more living only for the present. Peace was there. But then again, those who are generally not directly involved in the war were the one to miss the frenzy about it. They forget the grief and despair it brings.

And there are those who remember, and they are the only one who really knows that fear that have plagued them. Either awake or in their deepest sleep. The only certainty about them is that they will be the only one to really appreciate the calm, the peace and the simplicity of a world than had once known a war.



Even after approximately 6 months after the war, many choose to stay at the Black Order Headquarters', to put things back together. Some left to go back to their families. Some stayed, as they had nothing left. While others were working to build themselves a new life; finding a new job, establishing a stable life, before leaving HQ.



Lavi was currently in one of the lounge of the Black Order, reading one of the numerous books surrounding him. He was startle out of his thought by the sudden smell of cigar and alcohol. Looking up, he was surprise to see than the room was void of any living being except for him and a certain Redhead General.

"Oi brat, stop starring and go get my apprentice!" (Note the total lack of 'idiot')

"Ummm, euh…" Came the intelligent reply of Bookman Junior.

"And he is supposedly the future Bookman! What part did you not understand? Go get my apprentice!"

"Huh, oh, okay…" and the bunny boy was bouncing away to find Cross' apprentice.

_Cafeteria_

Three exorcists were eating in relative peace. These three exorcists were Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu and Lenalee Lee. And the latter was very surprise of the lack of bickering between the other two.

"Umm, Allen-kun, Kanda-kun, are the two of you alright? Are you sick? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" asked the puzzled girl.

"Oh, no Lenalee, everything is alright. Why do you asked?" "Tch, shut up! I'm trying to eat." Both answered.

"Well…"

"Kanda! Don't be rude"

"Che" the soft reply nearly got unnoticed.

Lenalee was starting to think that there was something very wrong with them, or maybe it's the world that had stopped spinning round. And before she could pry an answer from them, she was interrupt. Someone has taken the place beside her and was questioning Allen and Kanda about their strange behavior toward each other.

"BaKanda and I decide that it was time for us to grow up and be mature and try to be friends for lack of a better word!" The Moyashi explain between two mouthfuls of food.

"Che, Moyashi"

"ALLEN! It's Allen! BaKanda! And you're shorter than me now! Mignet!"

"Who are you calling mignet, baka?"

'I_ knew they could not stop fighting!' _Lenalee and Lavi thought.

"Guys, didn't you say you'll both stop fighting?" Lenalee said, earning herself a death glare from Kanda and a sheepish grin from Allen. "Heh heh, guess there are some habits that can't go away…"

Three out of the four friends continued chatting, while the last one was lost in thoughts. Until Lavi who was eating with them suddenly remembered something. He had a message for Allen from his Master and if he did not give it soon he would be facing torture from the Devil himself. "Hey, Moyashi-chan! General Cross wanted to see you now. He is in the lounge on the 6th floor."

Lenalee who have been caught by her thoughts did not hear him talk to Allen. _'Now it's my chance. Before there was the war, but now I can confess to Allen-kun. Hopefully Ni-san won't hear about it and try to kill him. But what if he does not like me? What if he likes someone else? No! Get a grip on yourself Lenalee. Of course he like you, how can he not! No way there is someone else. There are few women at the Order and they are a bit old for him. And he is always such a gentleman! (Sigh) Allen-kun is so perfect.' _She came back to earth upon seeing Allen leaving the table and heading out of the cafeteria.

"Wait, Allen-kun! I've got something to tell you" Lenalee cried, rushing after him, her really short skirt ridding further upward.



"Tch. Whore!" Kanda muttered quietly.

"You said something Yuu-chan?"

"Usagi, how many time did I tell you to stop calling me that!" Kanda snapped and Lavi found himself in close contact with Mugen.

"He he so… sorry y…em Kanda. Ne Kanda, I've been meaning to tell to for some time now… uhh you see I'm not a bookman apprentice anymore, Panda said I did not fit in because of the "Bookman have no heart" thing…says I got emotion and these sort of crap…"

"Che! I don't give a damn about it! Go annoy someone else with your life story!" With than Kanda made his way out of the cafeteria to go meditate outside since the weather was calm.

"But I love you…" Lavi watched the one he loved leaving. He was crestfallen; as he was sure Kanda felt something toward him. After all he was still alive. _'Guess he did not heard me.'_

While out meditating, Kanda thought about his previous 'conversation' with Lavi. _'Damn Usagi! Che confessing to me and expecting a positive respond. Who does he think he is, as if he only needed to tell how he felt and I will be all over him! Tch! I don't even like that baka Usagi! And doesn't he know I'm already married! Married! Oh yeah, only the Generals and the Supervisor knows! Err need to stop thinking about crazy usaguis…humm just a bit longer and then am out of this place'_

 _On one of the many stair case of the Black Order_

"What is it Lenalee" Allen said while climbing the stairs leading to the upper floors.

"Uhm, well I uhh… welli'vebeeninloveyouforquitesometime" '_wow Lenalee! How intelligent! Really great, now you've made a fool of yourself in front of him. I doubt he even understand what I said…'_

While Lenalee was ranting to herself_,_ Allen on the other side was uncomfortable with what she had muttered out. He had perfectly heard what she said and did not know how to tell her that he was not interested.

"Uh well…" at that Lenalee looked up expectantly, eyes shining with anticipation.

* * *

**A/n: That's part one of **_**"End of Exorcist, rise of the son."**_** Well I am expecting at least more than ten reviews or no more chaps'! See ya!**

**Reviews!**


	3. End of Exorcist,rise of the sonPart2

**A/n: Thanks **_Belladonna-Isabella__**, **__Erendyce__**, **__You can run but you can't hide_** and **_marufu-chan_ **for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM!**

**Summary: End of the war, secretes are about to come to light. Some are not who they seems to be, others are jealous. Some broken hearts. Pairing… you'll know later (but I have left a little hint somewhere).**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

**A/n**_: __**I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I HAVE MADE A LITTLE CHANGE IN CHAPTER 2, IT WHERE KANDA IS THINKING. I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE AND NOW I AM JUST CORRECTING IT. AND IT'S AN IMPORTANT INFORMATION, AND IF YOUR GONNA CONTINUE READING MY STORY YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT IT.

* * *

**_

**End of the war, beginning of a new life!**

**Chapter 2 – End of Exorcist, rise of the son.**

**Part 2 – Of Masters and Generals.**

In the previous chapter:

_On one of the many stair case of the Black Order_

"_What is it Lenalee" Allen said while climbing the stairs leading to the upper floors._

"_Uhm, well I uhh… welli'vebeeninloveyouforquitesometime" 'wow Lenalee! How intelligent! Really great, now you've made a fool of yourself in front of him. I doubt he even understand what I said…'_

_While Lenalee was ranting to herself, Allen on the other side was uncomfortable with what she had muttered out. He had perfectly heard what she said and did not know how to tell her that he was not interested. _

"Uh_ well…" at that Lenalee looked up expectantly, eyes shining with anticipation._



Before he could answer, Lavi came up to them, a frown on his face of his usual grin. He seems to be bothered by whatever was going on his mind. So much that he did not notice them right away.

"Hey Lavi, are you okay…" Allen started; he was worried for his usually cheerful friend.

"Oh, it's nothing" he lied and quickly diverted the conversation. "Didn't you need to go and see your General Moyashi-chan?"

"Yeah. Bye guys." And with that he was gone leaving a depressed rabbit and a confused girl.

_At another place of the Order_

Kanda Yuu was known as many things. An exorcist. A samurai. A temperamental human being. A soba-loving person. But what most did not know was that Kanda had a well-kept secret that would shortly come to light.

"You will have to tell him eventually. Because sooner or later you will start to show." General Tiedoll was very concern about his little Yuu-chan. "I'm so happy I gonna be a grandpa! Waaaa, my little baby grows so fast!"

"Che! Shut up old man if Komui had not taken my Mugen you would be a bloody mess by now."

"Now now my sweet little daughter no need for violence!" came the General's reply.

Yes! Yes, you did hear well Kanda Yuu is effectively a girl. Well no surprise, with the hair and feminine face. And her dear husband would surely not complain about that. Let it not be kept in the bark, but our favorite grumpy exorcist was a very happy (uh as happy as Kanda Yuu can be that is) married women and she actually love him and wed him willingly.



Unfortunately Kanda being a girl, let alone pregnant did not go well for an eavesdropping usagi. That one he did not see it coming and it crushed his heart that the one he loved had already someone else in his, no her life.

And as the ex Bookman Junior got out of his hiding place and making his way to the library, he plan on to how he was going to win the precious heart of one Kanda Yuu. Being the stubborn person that he is, Lavi was not going to admit defeat so easily. Thinking that no one could resist his "supposed" charm. His own mind had been convinced to be irresistible. And being a bit of a self-centered person, it did not occur to Lavi that Kanda would certainly refuse. Too lost in his fantasies, he did not realize a lost case when he had one under his nose.



Kanda Yuu has appeared to be a man to most. And being a good actress had helped her a lot during the times she had been cross-dressing. Only those informed of the situation had at least met the real her. Even not very different from her "male" form, she was a caring woman only when it involved family and very close friends.

Coming from a very important Japanese family had been difficult for Kanda. She was a target. Many times she nearly got kidnapped and another time nearly died. It had reached such a level that she had to put a stop at it. Being found as an innocence accommodator had helped her in escaping the dangerous life she had for another but under the appearance of a male.

And from then she had put her past behind her until she could defend herself and return to it once the war was over. Never had Kanda thought that she could fell in love in love along the way, let alone get married and pregnant. Hell she never thought that the war would end and the she'll survive.

Now that she had to go back home, Kanda found that she was afraid to her family's reaction when she would come back with a husband. Worst she was already betrothed to a British aristocrat. The Kanda's wrath was known to be extreme, and she feared the day she will face that of the entire family. Well there was always her stepfather, Froi Tiedoll (that the only reason she had not kill him yet), to help them and plead their cause as they had his approval to get married.



With Allen, the situation was not pleasant. He was sitting in front of his Master and mentally freaking out. He was afraid that Cross would make him pay more of his debt. Fortunately for him he wouldn't have any to pay. And it did not mean that the situation was any better. But unknown to Allen, the future was not as bad as his life had been up until now…

* * *

**A/n: This one is part two of **_**"End of Exorcist, rise of the son." Next chapter will be the last part of "End of Exorcist, rise of the son."**_

**Erendyce **_**petit cadeau de ma part comme c'eat l'annif de Kanda chou! Tu te rappele dans un de tes review tu voulais que ce soit du yullen, au fait c'est du yullen. C'était mon intention depuis le début ! Mais ça c'est un secret ! **_

**Reviews!**


	4. End of Exorcist,rise of the sonPart 3

**A/n: **glon morski **to answer your review I knew that some would understand, it because I did not want to wait to let it out and well in the next chap or the chapter after the next one I was going to reveal the main couple. I've already written the last chapter but not the others yet. Well what can I say it inspiration!**

**From the note that I have posted previously I said that it will take some time to update the next chapter but I've worked till late last night to write the chapter 4, so here it is!**

**And thanks for the reviews!**

**Summary: End of the war, secretes are about to come to light. Some are not who they seems to be, others are jealous. Some broken hearts. Pairing… its Yullen!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'

* * *

**

**End of the war, beginning of a new life!**

**Chapter 2– End of Exorcist, rise of the son.**

**Part 3- In-laws! It just got worst!**

In the previous chapter:

_With Allen, the situation was not pleasant. He was sitting in front of his Master and mentally freaking out. He was afraid that Cross would make him pay more of his debt. Fortunately for him he wouldn't have any to pay. And it did not mean that the situation was any better. But unknown to Allen, the future was not as bad as his life had been up until now…_



"Allen, there is something important that I would like to talk you about"

'Oh shit, oh shit! Master never calls me by my name.'

Allen was mentally panicking and was trying to find a way out of the room they were in. While frantically looking for an escape, his master was studying his every move. And for the first time he did not use his hammer of doom of the young man in front of him.

The red-headed General was at lost with himself. He did not know how he would let out the news to his apprentice and was wary of his reaction. Ant he did not want to frighten the white haired man, nor did he want to have his apprentice throwing a fit at him. They would both soon be having the worst conversation they ever had.



Lenalee Lee was known for her beauty, but mainly for her psychotic brother. Her brother being who he is, nobody thought that she would or could one day fall in love with someone, even though she was a charming person most of the time.

For years her heart had not open up to any boy or man that came across her. And there had been a lot, considering the fact that the Black Order is mainly compose of men. Nothing happened until the year when she was sixteen.

When she first met him, she was immediately attracted by his boyish features, his beautiful smile, the innocent air that hung around him and also his polite attitude.

At that time war was raging and she tried her best to repress her growing feelings, hoping the war would soon end and finally getting the love of her life. She was dreaming of a fairytale life, and reality in all that? Fortunately her first wish came true some years later. Unfortunately for her the second one was to remain a wish.

Yes, many would think that it was sad, but her dreams were about to be crushed. And the only one to blame was herself. Never did it occur to the owner of the Dark Boots that there was more to Allen Walkers' façade. Too blinded by his perfection, she did not bother to get to know him better. She contented herself with his act, never going deeper than that. And that was the mistake that was to be avoided.



Lavi, the ex- Bookman apprentice was wandering around the hallways of the Black Order Headquarters'. He was lost deep in his thoughts, not really caring where he was going.

He was troubled by what he found out few hours ago. Not only did the one he love pretend for years that she was a male, but also was now married and pregnant. It was a blow to his pride. As the previous Bookman apprentice he was supposed to be able to see what others do not and still something as big as that, Kanda Yuu being in reality a girl, has totally escape him.

Worst he had lost his chance with him, no, her, and did not know who in the depths of the seven hell she was married to. 'How could I be so blind? Hell, even Panda-jiji did not notice am sure!' But Lavi was not giving up; he was determined to have Kanda all for himself.



"Allen, well it is difficult to find the right words to tell you this…" started General Cross, frightening the poor Allen Walker even more, if that was even possible.

'Difficult! He said difficult! Oh no! What can be so difficult for the Cross Marian to say? Damn, damn, it's the end! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!' the Moyashi was again mentally freaking out, which was quite the usual thing that happen when he meet his master, fearing what was to come next and boy, he was in for the shock of his life.

"...Here, read this it will explain the situation better and prove what I would have told." General Walker was handed a document, by the look of it the piece of paper dated of some years now.

Inspecting it more closely he found out that it was a birth certificate. He was surprised that his master had given him a document; he was rather expecting more debts for him. Not understanding what his General wanted him to do with it, Allen looked up and raised one of his define eyebrow, silently questioning Cross. When the latter did not answer, he finally asked:

"Uh master, what is this about? Why did you give me that birth certificate? What…" and was rudely interrupted.

"Stop talking disciple, and read it closely, you'll understand."

And he did was he was told to. He read. Slowly his eyes widen. Allen was shell shock. He looked up from the paper, having a look of disbelief on his face. 'No, it could not be real! It was just a bad joke, right?' But from the expression on his master's face, there was no mistake, it was all real.

He had expected many things; it was from the General Cross after all, but not this:

**Certified Extract of a Birth Entry**

(_Pursuant to the Civil Status Act ****_)

...

_Child_

Surname: Marian

Names: Allen Nigel

NID: ********

Date and Time of Birth: 25/12/**** at 01:25

Sex: M-Male

Place of Birth: *** Hospital

_Mother_

Maiden Name: Wilson

Name: Maria Amélie

_Father_

Surname: Marian

Name: Cross

Annotation(s):

The infant has a deformed left arm: red, scaly and a green glowing cross on the back of the hand. Doctors are unable to explain such features.

...

"_Father_"

And with that Allen Walker promptly fainted.

* * *

**A/n: This one is the last part of **_**"End of Exorcist, rise of the son." **_

**For the birth certificate, I've made it based on mine since I don't know how the British birth certificate looks like.**

**Reviews!**


	5. End of angst, rise of love!

**A/n: here for you Chapter 3 after a long wait. Waaaaaa it my birthday, I'm getting old!**

**Summary: End of the war, secretes are about to come to light. Some are not who they seems to be, others are jealous. Some broken hearts. Pairing… its Yullen!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'

* * *

**

**End of the war, beginning of a new life!**

**Chapter 3-End of angst, rise of love!**

In the previous chapter:

"_Father__"_

_And with that Allen Walker promptly fainted._



General Cross was quite amused. For the first time since "meeting" his apprentice, Allen Walker, did he saw the latter fainting for another reason than blood-loss and/or severe injuries. Yes, the poor exorcist could not handle the light brought around his origin. 'I don't see what's so terrible about it!' For Cross, being announced that your worst nightmare was in reality your father, was daily occurrence.

'Hmm, might as well wait till he wakes up, then explanation, along with wine. Lot of it. He he he…' Sniggering and making himself comfortable in the sofa he was in, General Cross eyed the numerous bottle of alcohol in front of him gleefully. "Mmm wine taste better when someone else paid for it!"



In her room, Kanda was sitting on her bed. She was trying to come up with an idea on how to reveal Allen that she was expecting their first child. To say she was anxious of his reaction was an understatement! Fortunately she did not know of the current situation he was in.

'Kami-sama, I hope he don't freak out. What if he doesn't want children!? Oh no! What will I do then…?'

It was one of those rare times: you know those moments that happen only once in a lifetime, in Kanda's life, or rather Mrs. Allen Walker, when she allowed herself to panic. She realizes that people (at the Black Order) would eventually find out about her situation. And she did not know what to expect from them mainly the finders since she will be in a fragile state. ("Hey I am a loving mother; I am going to keep her or him safe!")

Kanda Yuuki (Yuu for short) was walking on eggs shells and did not know what the future had in store for her.



In the meantime, Lenalee decided to have a serious talk with her brother. She was afraid that he would release one of his crazy inventions on the Black Order, but she really needed to make him understand that she had grown up. She no longer was a scared little girl. (Yeah right, keep telling yourself that!)

As usual the supervisor was trying to avoid the paperwork surrounding him. He was more that surprise to see his precious little sister burst into his office. (like a fury. Lol) Komui eagerly put aside the paperwork Reever forced him to complete, and gave all his attention to his darling Lenalee. Secretly hoping that she would say how much of a wonderful brother he was. Poor Komui was sadly mistaken.

"Ni-san, we need to talk! I got something important to discuss with you! This cannot go on like that!"

The Supervisor was getting worried. His innocent little sister rarely came seeking him to vent out like that.

"Lenalee came to talk to her favorite ni-san. Tell your ni-san what you want. Ni-san will do anything for his precious and innocent Lenalee want!" (Creepy! Right?)

Being the supervisor of the Black Order Komui Lee had faced many difficulties, but he was not prepared for the blunt answer of his sister.

"Well I am in love with Allen, and I have confessed to him some hours ago. I expect you not to overreact! Is that clear Komui ni-san?"

"What was his answer?" asked an unusually calm Komui.

Lenalee was shocked by his lack of reaction, but answered him anyway. "Well he was called by his general and did not have time to give me a reply…"

He was not happy! The supervisor was upset! Not at Allen Walker, to whom his sister has given her heart, but rather at himself. How could he tell her the truth? He would not bear seeing his Lenalee heartbroken. It would break her and him as well. But she needed to know. So, adopting a serious expression, he prepared to be the one to crush his sister's dream.

"Lenalee, please sit down, before you go on with what you have to say, I want to tell you something important about Allen…"

"What? Is he fine? What happen to him? He's not hurt is he...?"

"No Lenalee, he is perfectly fine, but you need to know that he…"



Yuuki was in a bad mood, she was trying to find her dear goshujin (husband. Sorry if I'm wrong!). She had not seen her Moyashi since breakfast, and she really needed to talk to him. NOW!

She then remembered that Allen have given her Timcampy to keep him for the day.

"Tim, can you show me where is Moyashi?"

The little golem who had just woken up was irritated, but since it was his master's (Allen) wife, he agreed to lead her to her husband.

Following the flying golden golf ball, Yuu made sure not to trip on anything. She did not want to hurt herself or her baby in a stupid accident.

After climbing several stairs, she found herself on the sixth floor in front of the lounge. Seeing as Timcampy flew inside, she entered the room.

The scene that met her eyes scared the hell out of her. Her husband was there, half lying on the floor, unconscious, and opposite of him was his master, seeping quietly his drink. Anxious, she rushed to her husband's side.

"MOYASHI! Arren! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Kanda was starting to panic; her Moyashi did not seem to wake up. She noticed that he had a piece of paper clench tightly in his hand. She was really worried and did not know what to do as he remained unconscious. She was brought back from her panic state by the calm voice of General Cross.

"He's fine! He just had a little shock. After a bit of rest he will be up. Daughter! I can call you daughter, can I?"

Yuuki was surprised at Marian Cross' question. She realizes that he was completely serious about it and expected a positive answer. 'Did he actually have an affectionate and caring tone to his voice!?'

"Yes, I guess, you can…" She did not dare tell him no, uncertain of his rection if she did.

Being a General, guardian and "parental figure" of Allen Walker, Marian Cross was among the few who knew the truth about the relationship between her and his son. But seeing as he'd never acted like a parental figure towards the Moyashi, unlike her own General, Yuu did not understand why he wanted to call her his daughter and actually say it as if he meant what he said.

She was perplexed!

* * *

**A/n: I'll try to update as soon as I can, I haven't started writing chapter 4 yet!**

**Reviews!**


End file.
